User talk:13Mysterious12
Welcome Hi, welcome to 39 Clues Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:13Mysterious12 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent WindFire (Talk) 17:33, July 6, 2010 Oh, hi! Hello!, Finally, someone else! Welcome here! what do you think of the site so far? See you on the hunt! --HeroineHiding ♪♫ 18:46, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Just so you know... When you want to start writing, go to the discussion section of the Funeral. To join a team, start a team, or announce that you are a lone agent, you go to the discussion section of Beginning YOUR Story. To create your character's profile, go on the discusion section of Character Profiles. Be sure to ask 'Kenzie or me if you need help. C U L8R! --HeroineHiding ♪♫ 19:00, July 6, 2010 (UTC) LUCIAN!!!!!! YES! See, HH? Someone has heard our pleas... (JK.) Welcome to our own little corner of nowhere - Population - Five. XD I just love saying that! I am the founder of the wiki, and therefore, I have to powers of an admin. =) There are certain things I will delete, which do not follow the rules I have laid out. (Don't worry - I'm pretty relaxed on this. Except the cursing part.) 1. ABSOLOUTELY NO CURSING 2. No being mean, rude, or otherwise. 3. No innapropriate humor. Guidelines are such as listed in the Community Corner, which you will see whenever you go to your home. (I'm pretty sure it's on your user page too... But just to be safe.) I am MMK, a.k.a. Agent. You can call me 'Kenzie', 'Agent', or 'Shadowpaw', if you really want to, but please attempt to refrain from calling me 'MMK'. My signature, which you will see at the bottom of this post, says, "Shadowpaw - Sea Girl at Heart". It is very misleading. Don't try to figure out why it's like that - It will only make your head hurt if you haven't read the Warriors series. There is a community forum, which you will find by mousing over/clicking the little button labeled "Community" on the sidebar. Please follow our rules there as well. Thanks, and I'll see ya around! -- Shadowpaw ❦- Sea Girl at Heart 19:04, July 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: LUCIAN!!! Haha, okay, I'll try not to use innapropriate humor. My mind was poisoned by middle school, lmbo! I would prefer it if you guys called me Emma, Lucian, 13Mysterious12 or what my character is called, Marissa. What if in our stories, Marissa needs to be mean and double cross? I can do that, right? _________________Hi_______________________________________________________________________ Hi. This is AM. Hi, Lucian! Wazzup? LOL. Hey, if you get the chance, can you guys go to this website? tacos.createaforum.com/register Thanks! -AM RE: Hi Hey! What's up! Are you gonna register for this? I looked at the site, lol, what is it for?-13Mysterious12 Re: Signature AM, seriously? You're here? Oh, yippee! Emma - For now, whenever you leave a message, or do anything, I suppose, with editing, use four tidles (~ = tidle). It will set up a link to your user page, so people can find you, and leave a message on your talk page if they need to. If you want to save time, just press the 'Signature' button on the blue editing bar. Give me text for your siggie, if you want one. If you can't think of anything, take a look at my user page. I put up a notice for your siggie, with instructions. See yaz! -- Shadowpaw ❦- Sea Girl at Heart 20:47, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Emma Your character profile, or at least a copy, should go on the discussion section of the character profiles page. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ 16:23, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Re: RE: RE: Signature Alright. A couple more requests, 'kay? 1. There will be one main part of your signature. This will be the link to your user page, and it usually comes first, but it can go last, or in the middle, or whatever you want. Simple signatures only have this part. It can be regular sized, and it most often is, but I can make it get smaller and go up higher or down lower, if that's what you really want. This should be one - maybe two - words. Sometimes it's your user name, and sometimes it's your alias name, or something else like that. 2. The next part of your signature will be the link to your talk page, but this is optional. This can be a short quote you like, a witty comment you've heard, a couple of words that you think descirbe yourself, or just a random phrase. I've seen some that say, "Back and better than ever" or "Batteries not included", so it's perfectly fine to get a little wacky with this part. 3. Symbols - I find them fun to use, but for some people, not so much. Again, completely optional. If you have any symbols you'd like to add, just tell me, and I'll get them for you. My computer has Microsoft 7 Word, so it's a little more complicated, but it also has a wider variation of symbols. If you want one but aren't particular, I can choose one, and present a draft for you. 4. COLOR! One of the most important parts of the signature. =D I'd prefer it if you could tell me, "Something purple-ish, but really light", and I might choose 'Thistle'. (That's the color on the second part of my signature.) The reason is that they might not have the color you're looking for. If they don't, I can choose a color close to it. 5. Font. It's basically most of the fonts in Microsoft Word. Check them out, and choose a couple basic ones. That's all for now. I've got to go - Helping out in the library today. See yaz! -- Shadowpaw ❦- Sea Girl at Heart 19:26, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ... Wow, you are REALLY excited about Book 10, aren't you? XD Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 14:45, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. But it could've been FAR better. I think Margret Haddix was rushing. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 15:13, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:... Yes, I am indeed. I read it and it was AHHH-mazing. :D 13Mysterious12 Re: NO WAY ^.^ That's awesome! We should get on the IRC sometime and talk... if you'd like. Well, anyhow, I might be a little bit out of hand. I've got one art contest up and another one ready to get on the way, so maybe we'll see each other around ^.^ Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 20:38, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Sig I've made a signature tutorial, and if you feel like you can't do it, just leave formal request on my talk page. I'll be happy to make you one :) Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 20:16, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Emma!!! I didn't know you were on here Emma!!!!!! I rarely ever saw you on the IRC. Now, i hope to speak to you a lot more. BTW, i have decided to stay on the STACKS until Christmas. Though, that is mainly thanks to you. See you later, Deitheor(my name) P.S.- um...yea my message is corny, i didn't know what else to right. P.S.S.- on the IRC are you NOSENOSENOSE? just curious =) Emma!!! I didn't know you were on here Emma!!!!!! I rarely ever saw you on the IRC. Now, i hope to speak to you a lot more. BTW, i have decided to stay on the STACKS until Christmas. Though, that is mainly thanks to you. See you later, Deitheor(my name) P.S.- um...yea my message is corny, i didn't know what else to right. P.S.S.- on the IRC are you NOSENOSENOSE? just curious =) Emma Yes, thanks to you i decided too. Im 13 and 1/2 right now. hope to speak to you soon. -Deitheor IDK what to name this..... Hey Emma, Lol.......Yes i'm in 8th grade. But, i only made my Authors Inkorpareted profile yesterday. I hope to be role-playing by Friday. -Deitheor Uh... Yup, i got a message but im not sure if it's yours XD! Did you name your message 'ello poppet or sth? Or did you name it POTC. Anyway, HH answered that question on the message if you did ask it. I know, it's confusing. =P -Blaze KK, Here is the link.....webchat.freenode.net. After you type that in and click enter , you will see a place enter your Username and the ''Channel. ''Obviously, for the username, enter Lucian or Emma. For channel, enter #wikia-39cluesroleplay. Type it EXACTLY like that. Hope to see you soon. Leave a msg if you have any questions. =D -Glarer !! Where are you!??!?! >.>